Kiss & Don't Tell
by darlingc
Summary: Un one-shot que relata como Ben & Gwen se dieron su primer beso. Original Series BXG


**A/N : Aquí dejándoles un nuevo one-shot. Es algo corto y escrito con palabras sencillas. Esto sucede cuando tienen 10 años, osea en las serie original. Supongo que es muy tierno.**

**-Ben 10 , AF & UA no me pertenecen.**

Kiss & Don't Tell"

Era el último día de verano de Ben y Gwen con el abuelo Max.

El verano había sido muy agradable. Vacaciones, viajes y visitas familiares. Aunque muy caluroso. Pero en fin, el verano estaba terminándose y se podía notar el cambio de estación.

Se podían ver unas cuantas hojas secas que descendían con suavidad de los frondosos robles.

Bellwood… tan tranquilo como siempre.

El abuelo Max llevo a sus nietos al parque , ya que no estaba muy lejos.

Tal vez no eran tan pequeños. Bueno si… pero ¿A quién no le gusta ir a los parques a jugar , a subirse a los columpios , a los sube-bajas y sobre todo , caerse en el pasamanos?

Ese día, el parque estaba muy tranquilo. Había unos chicos jugando y unas cuantas parejas en las bancas más alejadas y un agradable clima fresco.

Gwen estaba sentada en un columpio. Podía sentir el suave viento en sus mejillas rosadas.

En una de sus delgadas manos, sostenía un helado de vainilla. Era su sabor preferido.

Saboreaba con deleite aquel cremoso helado e incluso cuando comenzaba a derretirse en su mano , lamia su mano pegajosa y llena de helado.

-Ben … ¿Por qué no me das un empujón? – pregunto la pelirroja mirando a su primo.

Ben , al parecer no la escucho. Estaba ensimismado checando su Omnitrix.

-¿ Ben?

Silencio.

-¡BEN! – grito Gwendolyn pidiendo atención.

El castaño la volteo a ver con molestia.

-¿Qué quieres?

Gwen frunció el ceño._"Bueno por lo menos ya me prestó atención."_

-Tonto , quiero que me des un empujón. – replico Gwen con mirada molesta.

-Olvídalo , tu puedes hacerlo sola. – dijo el ojiverde y se volteo para seguir checando su adorado Omnitrix.

-Pero … por favor … - suplico la pelirroja.

El ojiverde se volvió a voltear para ver a su prima y se enterneció al verla.

-Está bien. – contesto dando un suspiro.

La chica ojiverde no pudo evitar sonreír ante el efecto provocado en su primo.

Ben se coloco detrás de ella. Jalo con fuerza el columpio donde estaba su prima y lo empujo con fuerza hacia adelante, pero lo hizo con tanta fuerza que provoco que Gwendolyn se cayese al piso, con todo y con el helado.

-Ouch … - dijo Gwen tirada en el piso.

Benjamin, como típico niño inmaduro de diez años le pareció gracioso y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

Gwendolyn, con un poco de dolor por la caída, se dio cuenta de que su helado de vainilla estaba en el piso. Pero lo que más le molesto fue que su primo se estaba burlando de ella.

-¡BEN! ¡ERES UN TONTO! Mira lo que hiciste …

Gritaba la pelirroja enfadada y señalando el cono de vainilla desperdiciado.

-No fue mi culpa , fue un accidente. – dijo Ben

-No salgas con pretextos , le diré al abuelo Max que me tiraste del columpio y que por tu culpa se cayó mi helado.

-Bah , no ganaras nada con decirle.

-Claro que si.

-Claro que no.

-Que si …

-Que no…

-Si …

-Ay , mejor olvídalo. Mejor te compro un helado y ya. – dijo el castaño

-¿Enserio? – dijo Gwen con cara de asombro y extrañada por la amabilidad de su primo.

-Si , el helado que quieras. – dijo Ben rascándose la cabeza.

La pelirroja lo miro por un instante pensativa.

-Hmm. ¿El helado que quiera? – pregunto Gwendolyn alzando una ceja .

Al parecer , Ben titubeo. Comprándole algo a Gwendolyn Tennyson era peligroso , pues si le comprabas algo a ella , siempre terminaba uno sin dinero.

Lo único que traía Ben en su bolsillo eran cinco dólares y pensaba desperdiciarlos en alguna tontería para él , pero como ya había dicho que le compraría un helado a Gwen y no quería que lo acusase con el abuelo , prefirió hacerlo.

-Sí , el que quieras.

-Súper. Serás un cabeza hueca , pero eres un gran primo. Ahora vamos.

Y diciendo esto , Gwen tomo de la mano a Ben y ambos fueron a la fuente de sodas donde se vendían los helados , ya que no estaba muy lejos del parque.

Lo primero que vio Gwendolyn en el menú de helados fue un cono triple de fresa , menta y vainilla.

-Quiero ese. – dijo la pelirroja sonriente mientras señalaba la fotografía del menú.

A Ben le pareció agradable al ver el precio del helado.

"_Dos dólares. Hmm. Nada mal para la mocosa de mi prima_." – pensó.

El vendedor se acerco al mostrador y al ver que ambos primos estaban tomados de las manos , pregunto con curiosidad.

-Hola. Que linda pareja hacen .Pero están algo chicos ¿No creen?

Ben rápidamente soltó de la mano de Gwendolyn.

-No . Somos primos. – dijo el ojiverde apenado.

Gwen asintió para aclarar el malentendido.

-Ya veo … - dijo el vendedor. – En fin ¿Qué desean ordenar?

Pero justo antes de que Ben ordenase el helado , llego una chica alta y de cabellera negra o mejor dicho , era Kai.

-Ka … Kai. – tartamudeo Ben y rápidamente se sonrojo.

-Hola Kai. – dijo Gwen con una sonrisa.

-Hola Gwen. Hola Ben. – saludo Kai.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto Gwen .

-Vengo a pedir un helado. – respondió Kai sonriente y acariciando su cabello.

A Gwen le pareció graciosísima la expresión de idiota que tenia Ben. Patetico…

-Si quieres , yo te compro el helado. – interrumpió Ben tratando de impresionar a la joven Kai.

-Oh ¿Enserio Ben? ¡Eres un amor! – dijo la pelinegra abrazando efusivamente a Ben. - ¿El helado que quiera?

-Si .. el que quieras . – dijo Ben , total ; le sobraban tres dólares.

La pelinegra observo el menú y señalo un sundae.

-Quiero el sundae tropical.

-Sí , si . – dijo Ben perdido en su mundo y pidió el helado, sin pensar en su prima Gwen.

Cuando ya le entrgaron el helado. Kai lo tomo y le dijo a Ben:

-Aww , gracias Ben. – y diciendo esto , le dio un beso en la mejilla. Y se alejo.

(Ya se imaginaran la cara del ojiverde.)*

El ojiverde , ya con los pies sobre la tierra , recordó que no le habían regresado el cambio.

-Disculpe , ¿ Y mi cambio? – pregunto Ben algo extrañado.

-¿Huh? ¿De que hablas? – pregunto el vendedor.

-Si , por el helado que pague.

-No joven , el helado le costó cinco dólares y me diste cinco dólares.

Y fue ahí cuando Ben reacciono. El helado de Gwen.

Espera… ¿Dónde está Gwen? – pensó Ben al notar que su prima ya no estaba.

Rayos…

El ojiverde busco a su prima por todo el parque. Quería pedirle perdón por su estupidez y por olvidarse de ella.

Y la encontró. Sentada en una banca , casi al final del parque. Sola …

El chico se acerco hacia ella y se sentó.

-Gwen …

Silencio.

-Gwen …

Y la pelirroja lo volteo a ver. Sus ojos , verde esmeralda se veían llorosos , era obvio que había llorado.

-Gwen … ¿ estabas llorando? – pregunto Ben impresionado al ver a su prima.

-No . – dijo ella evitando su mirada. – Es solo basura , no es nada.

-Estabas llorando.

La pelirroja no respondió .

-Gwen , perdóname . Soy un tonto. Por andar impresionando a Kai , me olvide de ti …

Y se sentía egoísta … por pensar en sus beneficios que en los demás.

-No importa. – dijo Gwen

-Si importa. Me olvide de ti . Tu siempre has estado conmigo y me has apoyado en todo, incluso cuando combatimos aliens. Pero Kai es otra cosa.

-Sí , lo sé. Ella es importante para ti. – dijo Gwen y una lagrima descendió sobre su mejilla.

El ojiverde lo noto , la tomo de sus manos y le dijo con mucho sentimiento. Extraño …

-Mi familia son mas importante . Y tú eres parte de mi familia.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar sonreír y hubo silencio por un momento. Pero poco después , Gwen rompió el silencio.

-¿Y me compraras el helado que no me compraste?

Ben no pudo evitar reírse.

-Si. Todos los helados que quieras . Si quieres hasta toda la heladería.

Y justo en ese momento , Gwen lo abrazo efusivamente , brindándole un cálido abrazo que Ben disfruto mucho.

-Gracias Ben. – le dijo Gwen al oído.

Y cuando el abrazo se fue rompiendo , sus rostros se encontraron frente a frente. Y una sensación extraña los invadió.

Ben pensó por primera vez en su vida que Gwen era la chica más linda de todas .

Lo mismo para Gwen.

Y lentamente , sus labios se acercaron , poco a poco y se presionaron con suavidad.

Un beso …

Y permanecieron así , estáticos por un buen tiempo.

Ben , violentamente rompió el beso.

-¿Qué fue eso Gwen? – dijo algo nervioso.

Gwendolyn estaba pensativa y terriblemente ruborizada.

-Ben eso fue …

-Asqueroso. – dijo Ben riéndose.

-Si … - dijo la pelirroja algo decepcionada . – asqueroso… y mas porque eres mi primo , yuck!

Ben simplemente le saco la lengua.

Pero ambos tenían un intenso rubor en sus mejillas .

-No hay que decirle a nadie , ¿De acuerdo? – dijo Ben.

-De acuerdo. Pero aun me debes un helado. – dijo la ojiverde sonriente.

Se escucho la voz del abuelo Max que los llamaba. Ambos primos , decidieron dejar ese incidente cerrado por un buen tiempo …, aunque dentro de ellos … posiblemente había despertado un sentimiento nuevo.

THE END.

**A/N: ¿Y bien? ¿Les gusto? , ojala y si.**

**Siempre quise escribir un one-shot de la serie original , que es mi favorita. AF FORCE & ULTIMATE ALIEN definitivamente no me gusta mucho. Lo único que me gusto fue que dibujaron a Gwen muy bonita y Ben se ve más guapo.**

**Total , no es que sea mala pero detesto a Kevin. Y si .. será malo y quiso matar muchas veces a los Tennyson y sé que todos merecemos perdón y una segunda oportunidad pero … ¡NO! Definitivamente no me agrada Kevin. Ni Julie , a Julie la metieron para que Ben no sufriera y no se quedase solo. **

**Y lo agradable de Ben 10 es que no es tan romántico. Pero en fin.**

**Dejen sus reviews.**

**Besos.**


End file.
